Star Wars: The Poem
by Fele414
Summary: Work in Progress, I'm working on the flow of the poem, but I wanted to know what people thought. So let me know! Read my other work too, and please review


Star Was: The Poem  
By: Fele414  
  
A long time ago  
George Lucas created a show  
In a Galaxy far away  
About a boy led astray  
  
It all began on the planet of Naboo  
The trade federation wouldn't let any ship through  
But the Republic was their ally  
So the council sent two Jedi  
  
The federations words were full of lies  
They were unwilling to compromise  
So the Jedi escaped with the Queen  
And landed on the planet of Tatooine  
  
There they met a small boy  
The Republic and Jedi he would later destroy  
His midi-chlorians were off the scale  
In the pod race he would prevail  
  
He won his freedom in the race  
Darth Maul showed up and gave them chase  
To Coruscunt they made their way  
For a meeting with a council to convey  
  
Yoda sensed much fear in him  
Ani's future was looking grim  
Back to Naboo the group went  
Reclaiming the planet was their intent  
  
With the help of Jar Jar and his kind  
Their armies would combine  
To create a plan that would defeat  
The Trade Federation's space fleet  
  
But their side wasn't without strife  
When Quin Gon Jinn lost his life  
Obi-Wan granted his last request  
Even though Yoda would protest  
  
Years go by  
And no one knows why  
The young lad  
Turned so bad  
  
One day viewers will know the truth  
Of how Vader lost his innocence and youth  
With Amidala he had a kid  
On Tatooine the boy was hid  
  
Growing up he led a farmer's life  
With Uncle Owen and his wife  
They bought two droids, including R2D2  
Who contained a message for Ole' Ben to view  
  
To help her rebellion the princess made a plea  
To help her cause Kenobi would agree  
They sought the ship of Chewy and Solo  
To take them where they wanted to go  
  
Han and Luke saved the day  
But everything didn't go their way  
Vader and Ben confronted in his lair  
Before he vanished into thin air  
  
The rebellion was in full gear, they were gaining supporters  
But they were in need of a new head quarters  
An uninhabited planet would suffice  
So they went to Hoth, a planet of ice  
  
It wasn't long before they were attacked  
They weren't given much time to react  
Han and Leai hid in a rock  
Turned out to be a worm, they were in for a shock  
  
Escaping from the Hoth disaster  
Luke went in search for a great Jedi Master  
Listening to the force he felt from within  
He headed to the Dogobah system  
  
There he met a little green man  
Backward he talked, funny he ran  
Teach him to use the force he did  
To complete his training, to leave he forbid  
  
But his friends were in trouble, they needed him  
So he headed to Cloud City on a whim  
They were betrayed by their friend Lando  
Into the carbonite Han would go  
  
Despite Yoda's warning, Luke confronted Vader  
He lost his hand, the dark side was greater  
A vital message was given, the story outdone  
Vader his father, he was his son  
  
Back to Yoda, he went to be trained  
The title of Jedi master he would ascertain  
Yoda was dyeing, he was too old  
But before he vanished a secret he told  
  
Leai was his sister, actually his twin  
He would have to keep the secret in order to win  
To free Han Solo was his next job  
held in prison by a big fat slob  
  
Back to Tatooine to face Jabba the Hutt  
He captured Leai, made her his slut  
A fight ensued, they were in threat  
But they won, killing Jabba and Bobba Fett  
  
The Rebellion was in trouble, there was a new Death Star  
To find it's base, they wouldn't go very far  
The final battle was coming, the end of the war  
It would all take place on the planet of Endor  
  
On planet side, they teamed up with some creatures  
They were really cute, with hairy features  
But up in space, a fight ensued  
Father against son, a family feud  
  
But the power of the force was too great  
No matter the deed, Vader sealed his fate  
The emperor defeated, he was Anakin once more  
All is as it was before  



End file.
